


Soon

by lululandd



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululandd/pseuds/lululandd
Summary: The last thing the Outsider did before he was turned mortal again.





	Soon

Ava felt the Outsider’s cold touch on her shoulder, at first only a hand sized chill, but slowly and surely it spreads to her back and arms.  
“Hmm?” She acknowledged. He was often like this. Touching her until she responded with either a touch or a reply.  
He lets go of her shoulder, and hugged her from behind, making it as if the Month of Ice came all of a sudden. Ava lets out a little laugh. He would sometimes be like this, all affectionate for no reason before leaving for an indefinite amount of time.  
“The chair is in the way.” He murmured as he buried his face on her neck.  
Ava snorted and snuggled his head while gently rubbing his arms. He mumbled something under his breath. “I can’t hear you, love.” She nudged his head with her jaw.  
He unburied his face from her neck and kissed her cheek, “I’ll be with you soon.” She feel him hugging her even tighter.  
It was unlike him to say such things, but he was already gone when she wanted to ask for confirmation.  
Three weeks later she heard a knock on the door, with a very familiar looking man on the other side of it accompanied by a tall, dark, one eyed and impossibly two handed woman.  
She couldn’t say anything, as her brain is racing, asking thousands of questions at once but it seemed her heart understands, as she felt tears streaming down her face.


End file.
